Effective communication is important for companies responding to the needs of their customers. Customers often use the telephone to call a company for ordering a service or for requesting assistance with a problem. Employing human customer service agents to respond to customer needs is expensive and hence companies seek to efficiently use their human capital. Companies may use call centers to distribute customer calls to customer service agents in an attempt to meets customer needs.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.